


Courting Darkness

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi… Swan. She introduced herself to the Cullens as Bella's older half sister. Charlie's first daughter. She's as mortal as Bella is. But there's something about this young woman that raises the hairs on the back of one's neck. RATING TO CHANGE. TWILIGHT X INUYASHA. THIS IS not A TYPICAL CROSSOVER, NOT BY A LONGSHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Darkness

**_Courting Darkness._ ** What can I say.

If you are looking for a typical lovey-dovey Twilight x Inuyasha crossover, I'll tell you know kindly look elsewhere.

If you are looking for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru with Kagome, turn tail and run cause I NEVER do canon pairings in crossovers. That's the sign of a useless writer with no imagination.

This is intended to be epic and it throws more of the dark morose vampire-aspect into the crossover than the fantasy vampires of Twilight [for the record only an idiot thinks a vampire sparkles in the sun]. They will keep most of their Twilight abilities - and it will follow the Twilight storyline - with a darker taste to the "atmosphere".

Now on with the story

-.-

-.-

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

_***** _ _Never going sell my soul_ _***** _

"So tell me again why we're waiting here for Bella," Emmett's low voice tore at Jasper's concentration from where he stood, waiting and wondering the same but willing to let the bigger male speak.

There was a one shouldered shrug from the other more bronze haired blonde, "she said that she had something important to show me."

Even as Edward Cullen spoke, Jasper Hale was under the impression that the other was as uncertain as Emmett looked. But that was that. The other male vampire had taken a considerable liking to the petite mortal girl, after years of having avoided the concept of taking a mate as if it was the worst thing imaginable, and the general consensus in the Coven was to let it be. Edward had, recently, taken a darker attitude over the passing years and according to Carlisle it was likely due to the fact that out of the entire Olympic Coven Edward was the only one without a mate.

So Jasper leaned himself against the hood of the jeep, he was catching a ride with Emmett, and decided that as there was nothing better to do he might as well just wait. The girls... including Esme… had taken off for Seattle for some bizarre feminine shopping spree. It was all Rosaline's idea and the other female vampires of the Coven had agreed. With Carlisle at work and the school year having finally rung to an end… why when he was over 250 years old he had to attend school was beyond him… there was nothing to do but go to the beach. And he would prefer to avoid the Indians as much as possible given as his self control wasn't exactly the greatest.

"She said something about relative." The completive tone tore a grin from Emmett's features as Jasper glanced over.

The big vampire shifted his weight. "She probably meant her father."

"No I am pretty certain that was what she said..." The rest of the sentence died as the Sheriff's pickup pulled into the parking lot. Bella was too young to drive by herself as per law apparently.

"That's not Charlie driving," Jasper's voice broke the silence that had befallen the other two.

"Yeah, Bella said…" Edward paused and then shrugged again. "We'll see soon enough."

Indeed. Even as the bronze haired vampire was finished speaking the passenger door, despite the fact that it hadn't entirely finished rolling to a stop, was sliding open and one 17-year-old Bella Swan was scrambling from the seat itself. She stumbled a bit when her feet hit the ground. Humans were so clumsy… and there were times that Jasper was surprised Bella survived as long as she had without suffering some grievous injury… however this particular fact that didn't stop Bella from heading quickly in their direction. Superior than human senses caught a muffled shout from the inside of the truck before the driver hit the brakes so suddenly that gravel went flying a few inches.

"Jesus," though religion wasn't part of their culture anymore Emmett's voice was lowered into nothing more than a whisper, "your girlfriend looks pissed Edward."

"She's _**not**_ my girlfriend," Edward wisely chose not to say anything about Bella's appearance.

For indeed the young mortal was the embodiment of annoyance, or embarrassment. Features flushed a soft pinkish color… something that vampires could never do… she was trotting towards where they waited beside Emmett's jeep and Edward's car that Jasper was surprised she didn't skip the formalities and run. She wasn't exactly the most feminine female he had encountered. Rosaline looked like a queen in comparison to the tomboyish teenager. But Edward was tempted by the other's blood and despite the misgivings that this had brought in the Coven… Carlisle said not to intervene though this was starting to cause a rift in the Olympic Coven… Jasper accepted it as so.

But then, as amber eyes narrowed, he realized just why Bella wasn't running to meet them. She was… for the first time since he had laid eyes upon the much younger female… actually dressed like a woman. A lightly flowered green dress was wrapped around her slender frame, making her look even smaller than he was used to, and she was bizarrely enough wearing what seemed to be high heels. Jasper didn't know she knew how to walk in high heels seeing as she always wore running shoes. A vague part of him was almost alarmed at this change… what the hell was happening.

"Edward," if the human girl realized Jasper's shock and Emmett's slightly widened eyes, it didn't show. "Would you like to come to the Summer Dance with me?"

The Summer Dance. It opened within two weeks of the last day of school. Jasper, his thoughts already taken with how he would much rather be home, had completely forgotten about it despite having already promised that yes he would take Alice there. It was a silly little thing the local kids did before they found their lives overrun with helping their parents or relatives as Forks came alive as tourists came to make use of the beaches. He vaguely remembered how Bella had mentioned the last time she had visited the Cullens residence…

"Trouble," Emmett's voice is too low for the girl to hear. But Jasper does and follows his adoptive brother's gaze to the driver of the Sheriff's pickup who is approaching.

_No that definitely **isn't** Charlie Swan._

The other being was mortal, he could hear the heart pumping even from here... slightly too fast but not enough to be overly alarming given as how the woman seemed to be steaming mad.

And she was a woman. There was no denying that.

Her head came to his chest, she was taller than Alice but nearly willow thin... so much so that if not for the lithe muscling visible underneath her skin he would have thought a strong breeze more than enough to carry her away. Long strands of rich ebony black hair framed a softly rounded face making him guess that she was anywhere from 18 to 23, leaning more towards the latter of the age range itself. That is until one got to the eyes. Unusual in and of themselves against her otherwise Asian features, the azure eyes flittered between them quickly but with a thoroughness that professed she wasn't some fool... she was evaluating if they were threats... before flashing back to the younger female that had joined their group.

Bella came across as a tomboy. This strange woman for he had never seen her before and given the surprise on Edward's face neither had he, though the outfit definitely wasn't one's Sunday best, happened to be stylish but not overdoing it. Definitely something a woman would wear. And where Bella had nearly tripped over the high-heels… the other woman moved with a sort of grace that had set the hairs along the back of his neck to rise. If not for the slight tapping sound she would have moved without a noise. Even the clothes didn't rustle as she got closer.

If he didn't know any better he would think her a vampire. Humans were always clumsy, awkward... more prone to hurting themselves doing the most basic of tasks set to them than actually getting something finished. The janitor at the school was a perfect example for Japser was pretty sure the older male had slammed his thumb with the hammer more than two dozen separate occasions. His comparison was only furthered in how this little Asian woman moved like Rosalie Hale but not as flamboyant. She knew she was attractive but didn't flaunt it.

He could easily see her seducing many male... or even female... victims without much trouble on just looks. She was exotic. Bella on the other hand was as awkward around the opposite sex as a new-born foal.

"Bella." The voice, feminine, was short and clipped… it was nothing short of a command… as the speaker interrupted Edward's response. There was a soft accent there that added a bell-like quality despite the harshness. "What have I told you about acting rashly?"

Gone was the teen's giddy excitement. "You're not my mother, Kagome."

"No… I'm your sister." The woman's blue eyes flashed with heated annoyance. "Show some respect to your elders."

* * *

Oh cat fight.


End file.
